Sweet Seduction
by blood-fire-dragon
Summary: When Wufei comes over to Zech's to learn English, it turns into something more. WARNING this has MAJOR LEMON inside 6x5 based off of selfish love 1 extras
1. Seduction

**Seduction**

Revised: another story revised, again I said, this story is based off of Selfish Love #1 extras, so don't bitch!

WARNINGS: lemony-lime, don't like, no read

* * *

'_For awhile now, Wufei has been coming over to my house, trying to learn English from me, wonder why_?' Zechs thought as he rested on his bed.

Zechs had gone to America for his senior year and when he came back everything had changed. Duo and Trowa were married. Quatre proposed to Heero. And Wufei had been waiting for him when he got home to his apartment.

'_I wonder when Wufei will be getting here_…' Zechs thought tiredly, and decided to take a nap.

* * *

Wufei ran from the rain to the apartment building complex, and up the stairs(elevator didn't work) and to Zech's door, knocked, and waited. When no answer came, he tried the door to find it unlocked, and went inside. He took off his shoes and took a look around.

He found Zechs asleep on his bed. Wufei walked over and stared at him for a moment, reaching out with his hand to touch his cheek…but quickly drew it back when he thought about what he was about to do. He just reached over and shook him awake.

"Mmmn, huh, I'm awake, I'm awake," said the groggy adult.

"Hm, no your not." Wufei chuckled.

"Huh, Wufei?" Zechs took a glance outside his window. "Is it morning already?"

"My god, Zechs! It's evening you idiot."

"Sorry Wufei, today was my day off, so I was catching up on sleep."

"Your acting like an old man."

"I'll be fine, besides, I knew you were coming over, so I didn't want to go out and miss you."

"Right." Wufei blushed slightly at the comment. "You've been lazy since you left home, Zechs."

"You think?" Zechs asked thoughtfully. "Hm, maybe I should get a job that lets me stay home, then I won't miss you when you come over." Zechs smiled ferally at him. Wufei blushed and turned his head away.

"You're such a baby sometimes," Wufei said.

"You think so?" asked Zechs.

"Yes. So, can we get started already?" Wufei asked in a huff.

"Sure."

Wufei started reading from an English text that Zechs gave him. "…_are there in_…" Wufei was reading.

"Hold it," said Zechs, "repeat the last line, and be sure to **enunciate** the "th" in there. Also watch your r's and i's."

"Tsao(1)!" Wufei slammed the book on the table and cursed some more in Chinese. "I can't **do** this! I can't **speak** such an alien language!"

Zechs just giggled in reply.

"I mean, how did you learn to speak such a language?" Wufei asked removing his jacket.

"I practiced." Zechs said watching his every move. "…Let's try something new."

"Huh?" Wufei asked and glanced over at Zechs.

"Let's try **shock therapy**." Zechs whispered and leaned in towards Wufei, covering his mouth with his in a crushing kiss.

'_What_!' Wufei was too shocked to move. Zechs tilted his head a little higher. '_He tastes like chocolate_.' Wufei thought giddily.

"Unh!" Wufei moaned out.

Slip. Wufei's eyes widened. '_What the…? His tongue_!' Wufei mentally squealed as he tried to push Zechs away.

"This is what "th" feels like." Zechs gasped out as he pulled away, then dove back in. "This is "r"."

"Uh!" Wufei moaned again.

"And this is "i"". Zechs finished and pulled away again. Wufei staggered back, then got his voice back.

"What do you think your doing?" Wufei yelled.

"Why did I waste my time?" Zechs asked calmly to himself.

"Huh?" Wufei asked.

"I thought that if I went away for a year, that I would get over you." Zechs said holding Wufei's face in both hands, "Didn't work, it made me want you even **more**."

'_What is he talking about_?' Wufei asked.

"Do you **like** me?" Zechs finished, caressing Wufei's face and lips.

'_What_?' Wufei mentally asked again(having speech problems) as he noticed that Zechs was straddling his hips, still caressing his face.

'_I can't move! I need to get out of here_!' Wufei mentally panicked.

"I **really** like you, Wufei." Zechs said again, lightly kissing Wufei's cheek.

'_This…isn't good. I gotta get out of here_!' Wufei shouted mentally again. "I don't **do** this kind of thing Zechs!" Wufei reasoned, finally finding his voice.

"…Consider this payment for the English lesson." Zechs argued, groping his way down Wufei's pants.

Wufei started to get alarmed by Zech's actions. "Stop!" Wufei screamed trying to push Zechs away. "Get away from me!"

Zechs just smirked and started to lick Wufei's neck while his hand wandered around, finally gripping Wufei's sex.

"Ahh!" Wufei moaned out as Zechs started to stroke it more rapidly. "Ohhh."

"See," Zechs chuckled, "you don't mind, right?"

Wufei blushed hard. "I'll kill you later!" Wufei threatened, panting and glaring at Zechs.

"It'll be an honor." Zechs replied staring down at Wufei lovingly.

'_Dammit, I can't even scare him_!' Wufei once again yelled out mentally.

Zechs lifted Wufei's shirt and suckled his right nipple. Wufei shivered in reply. Zechs finished with his right nipple, and blew on it, making it painfully hard, then went on to abuse its twin.

"Ohh." Wufei moaned as Zechs started kissing his way down Wufei's stomach to his erection. He gasped as Zechs took his whole length into his mouth.

"Wait…Stop…" Wufei moaned out. "**Don't do that**!" he managed to yell, trying to push Zechs off of him.

Zechs just sucked harder making Wufei moan louder.

"Ohh…Zechs, please…yes…ahh…" Wufei moaned as he felt his climax start to approach.

Zechs started to move his mouth over all Wufei's length, sucking harder, moving his tongue to the slit of Wufei's length, then following the main vein, sliding all over for pleasure.

"Ooohh!" Wufei breathed.

"**Aaah!**" Wufei came in a rush of fluids. Zechs swallowing every last drop. Then, he came up and gently kissed Wufei. Wufei noticed that Zech's mouth tasted different from the regular taste of chocolate.

"Did you **enjoy** that?" Zechs asked sensually.

Wufei managed to open his eyes and gaze back, out of breath and dizzy, he whispered, "Shut up!"

'_This can't be happening_.' Wufei thought as Zechs smirked and grabbed his ass and placed it on his lap, nudging his own hard sex into Wufei.

"Aaah!" Wufei yelled in pain.

"Wait, Zechs!" Wufei said grabbing his arms. "It's not gonna fit!"

Zechs chuckled and leaned down close to Wufei's ear.

"Don't worry." Zechs calmly stated nipping Wufei's ear, making him groan. Zechs pushed in a little further before gazing at Wufei.

"So beautiful." Zechs whispered then thrust his full member into Wufei. "Let me hear you **moan**."

"Aaaahhh!" Wufei shrieked as a few tears came out from the pain.

"Zechs…your too big…stop…please…" Wufei sobbed as Zechs licked at his eyelids and slowed down for Wufei's sake.

"I would do nothing that would hurt you Wufei, you know that." Zechs said lovingly. Wufei only heard that much before going into a pleasure filled high.

* * *

(**A few hours later**)

"Uh…" Wufei moaned.

'_He's heavy_.' Wufei opened his eyes to see what was weighing him down, only to find Zechs asleep on his chest. '_Tsao, I wasn't dreaming_!' Wufei mentally yelled, glancing down at the sleeping man.

'_He's pretty cute when he's sleeping like this_.' Wufei thought and blushed at that. '_Maybe_ _this isn't so bad_.' Wufei gently brushed his lips against Zech's forehead, and decided to wait till he woke up.

A few minutes later, Zechs started to stir awake. He sat up and looked around. When he felt a shift in the bed, he turned to see Wufei resting on the headboard staring at him.

"Good morning Wufei." Zechs whispered sitting up next to him. Wufei nodded his head.

"Zechs."

"How do you feel this morning?" Zechs asked concerned that he might have been a little rough on his dragon.

"A little sore, but I'll be fine." Wufei replied looking at Zechs.

"That's good…I hope this doesn't effect our friendship, because if it has, I'm sorry, I…"

"Zechs," Wufei interrupted, straddling his hips, "Shut up."

Wufei kissed Zechs long and full of love.

'_Hm, wonder what'll happen next time_?' Wufei couldn't help thinking as he laid his head on Zech's chest.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, and remember, I WARNED you, so don't review saying bad stuff, I WARNED you many times, and plz review

(1) Tsao- fuck, shit


	2. Intoxicating

**Intoxicating**

Hi there this is the next and final chap of this story, plz enjoy while you can,

WARNING: major lemon.

* * *

'_It's hot_…' Wufei opened his eyes to a ceiling. '_Wait a minute…Where am I_?'

"Huh?" Wufei asked out loud.

"Your awake!" answered a voice. Wufei turned his head to see Zechs walking over to the bed. "Cool. I was going to wake you up. How do you feel?" Zechs asked. Wufei's eyes widened.

"Zechs?" Wufei croaked out.

"Yeah?"

'_Why am I here_?' Wufei cried out mentally as he leapt up from the bed.

THROB.

"Aargh! My head!" Wufei whimpered in pain. '_What's going on_?'

"Take it easy. You have a killer hangover." Zechs reassured.

"Hangover?" Wufei asked looking at Zechs.

"Yup." Zechs smiled down at him. "You know, when you get too drunk you get a headache."

"I know what a hangover is, but how did I get it?" Wufei asked clutching his throbbing head.

"You don't remember?" Zechs looked perplexed. "We all went drinking with Duo and Heero, remember?"

'_That's right! It was a party to congratulate Heero and Quatre getting hitched. We ended up bar hopping. I should probably kill Heero, but then his bunny-boy would be upset_.' Zech's chuckle brought Wufei back to the present.

"Duo challenged you to a drinking contest, you couldn't back out. So you drank till Duo passed out. Afterwards you were stone drunk."

"Grrr." Wufei growled at getting caught. "You know I can't lose to that idiot."

"I know, but you shouldn't drink so much that you get all weird and start dancing with dirty older men." Zechs replied sternly. Wufei glanced up at him.

"I danced with older men?" Wufei asked.

"Yes, and I had to drag you out of there quickly before something happened." Zechs said too calmly.

"What's wrong? You sound upset." Zechs sighed deeply.

"Now I know what it feels like to stay up and wait for your lover." Zechs said drinking some water. Wufei blushed madly.

"What are you talking about? I **never** said you were my lover!" Wufei growled.

Zechs grabbed Wufei's chin and tilted it up so their eyes could meet.

"Huh? What?" Wufei asked.

Zech's lips clashed against his in a fiery kiss.

"Uunnhh…" Wufei moaned as Zech's tongue entered his mouth and explored every inch.

"No…" Wufei whined as Zechs pulled away. He nipped at Wufei's collar bone, but Wufei tried to shove Zechs off him.

"Not now Zechs," Wufei pleaded and shoved him off, but that movement made the world spin.

"Tsao…I feel sick!" Wufei whimpered and curled into a ball.

"Poor Wufei." Zechs said rubbing his back. Zechs enveloped Wufei in a hug and rocked him slowly back and forth. Zechs started to nuzzle Wufei's ear. Then reached his lips for a lasting kiss.

"Ummmm…" Wufei moaned as the kiss deepened.

* * *

(**A few minutes later**)

Creak.

"Ah…"Wufei moaned as Zechs shoved two fingers into his cavern.

"Ohh…deeper…ugn…YES!" Wufei screamed when Zechs brushed against his prostate.

"You're…so **warm** inside." Zechs gasped adding another finger and spreading them out, crawling up behind Wufei to reach his cock.

"I've heard that it's difficult to get an erection if you've been drinking but, you're **rock** hard." Zechs said stroking Wufei's dick.

"Oooh!" Wufei moaned out, bucking his hips against Zech's hand.

"You're so adorable, Wufei." Zechs murmured into his ear, nipping at it. "I don't want you to be with **anybody** else."

"What makes you think I'd…" Wufei started.

"How would I know?" Zechs finished, moving Wufei to his back and spreading his legs. Zechs placed his sex against Wufei's entrance and thrusted in.

"God!" Wufei screamed through pleasure and pain. Zechs plunged in the rest of the way. "Ahh!"

"Oh…yeah…" Wufei moaned in sheer pleasure.

"Your such a pleasing guy…what if someone hit on you like I did? You might play along, right?" Zechs asked giving Wufei kisses all along his neck and collar bone. Coming up to nip on his ear again (can u say: ear fetish?).

"I don't think so!" Wufei gasped excitedly.

Zechs answered by pulling his length out to the very tip, then shoving back in, hard and fast, just the way Wufei liked it.

"Aaah!" Wufei moaned out blissfully.

Zechs complied with pounding into Wufei faster…harder. Zechs gripped Wufei's sex and pumped in time with his thrusts, until finally…

"AAAHHHHH!" They both reached their climax and came together.

"I **wanted** to stop myself, but **you **wouldn't stop me." Zechs panted grabbing Wufei's wrists and pinning him down.

'_Ohhh_…' Wufei thought. '_yes_…'

"That's why I **always** get my way." Zechs whispered huskily into Wufei's ear and kissed him lovingly.

"Mmmm." Wufei moaned out in pleasure.

'_The reason that I let him have his way is because_…'

* * *

(**The next day**)

"Hey Zechs!" Wufei yelled slapping Zechs a bit. "Get up!"

"Mmmn…what is it Wufei? You're up already?"

"Just get up! I've got something to say! I might be a pleasant guy, but I wouldn't let some guy touch me unless I **liked** him." Wufei said in a convincing voice.

Zechs just stared at him, then chuckled. "You're so sweet." Zechs yelled happily and tackled him.

"Don't lean on me! You're heavy!"

'_The reason I play along with Zechs is because…I love him_.'

"Wo ai ni Zechs, I love you."

The End

* * *

Hope you like it, once again I say I WARNED you, plz r&r for me

I don't think you need a translation on the last line


End file.
